


Four Teens

by AvengTris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's finally been peace after one hell of a year for the agents of SHIELD, but there is something mysterious showing up on the satellite. So, they go and check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Teens

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why...but this idea just smacked me. Like literally smacked me. Sigh...my obsession with all of these characters is going to kill me I think.

**S** kye, May, and Mac were deep in discussion as they stared at something on a tablet. Coulson and Bobbi were listening in as they watched whatever the trio was on their own tablet. The humming of the engines and their low voices were the only sound inside the plane. For the first time in almost a year, it was quiet. Which they were grateful for. From the fallout of discovering Hydra in SHIELD to Ultron and the Avengers’ battle, the peace was most wanted and needed.

            “HEY!”

            Instead of flinching or jumping like normal people, every single person whipped out their gun – except Mac who simply look startled – and aimed it at the source of the noise. Which happened to be FitzSimmons, with the former letting out a squeak and throwing his hands in the air. Simmons waved her hand, “It’s fine, and it’s fine. He simply got startled, just us here. No need to shoot us.”

            “Well, if you are shouting because you discovered something bad then I do need to shoot you,” Bobbi stated, her brows furrowing together.

            “Shooting them won’t stop the problem from reaching you here,” Hunter appeared from behind FitzSimmons, “So shooting them is pointless.”

            “Humph,” was all she said and put the gun away. They were arguing again. And had broken up…again.

            “What’s wrong?” Coulson asked. He was pale, the lines in his face deep and to the point of cracking. It had been a long and hard year for him. And for the first time ever, he felt his age.

            “We found something,” both of the scientists said.

            “We were simply looking through, uh, the – uh –“ Fitz stammered.

            “Satellite feed,” Simmons said.

            “Satellite feed and we found that in this one spot it was blurry. No matter how many times we tried to clean it up, it was just, uh –“

            “ – blurry.”

            “Right. And so we started looking at the heat satellite thingies –“

            “Isn’t that stuff NASA’s?” May asked dryly.

            “Yeah. But anyways, look at what we found,” Fitz tapped on the screen of his tablet. Instantly, the other tablets pinged with their received footage.

            “It’s just a weird looking satellite photo showing three body heat signatures and one black blur,” Bobbie pointed out.

            “Look at the photographs from the ATM that they collected,” Hunter said. The two had a brief five-second stare off before she did what he said.

            Skye gasped, “How is this possible?”

            “Well, we now that the Maximoff twins were experimented on by Hydra which resulted in their powers. And this group is within five miles from a Hydra base that we destroyed, but perhaps they were trapped and just now got free. Whatever it is, we need to figure out how many of them are there,” Simmons stated.

            “From this footage it looks like there are at least three for sure who send a regular signal of body heat and one that appears to be so cold, they’re just a black figure,” Bobbi bit her bottom lip. “And from the photos, it is four teenagers.”

            Silence.

            “Magic,” Mac said glumly.

            Skye shot him a look.

            “Alright. Let’s go check it out,” Coulson said.

 

They had landed the plane in the middle of a clump of trees – which sparked a debate between Hunter and Bobbi on whether it was a forest or not – in Oregon. Mac, Fitz, Simmons, and Hunter offered to stay with the plane as the rest wandered out to go see what was going on. Skye had her fingers crossed that it was just four teenagers who were partying and it was nothing incredibly important. She just wanted to have a little bit longer with no world threatening issues.

            Of course it was just not something that was possible when you are an agent of SHIELD.

            There was a _whoosh!_ and an arrow barely missed Skye’s head, instead embedding itself in the tree behind her. Ice suddenly covered the ground, causing Bobbi and May to slip while Coulson slammed into a tree, flying upwards when something gold wrapped around his torso and restricted him from being able to move. Everyone stayed where they were, looking around to see whom it was making such a scene. A wrinkle formed between Skye’s eyebrows and rage coursed through her but she resisted shaking the earth. Yet. Instead she shouted, “Show yourselves!”

            A couple seconds passed with nothing and then four teenagers walked forward. One had wild, curly red hair with a bow and arrow in hand; another had hair as white as snow, skin pale, and eyes shockingly blue with a staff in his own hand; there was a girl with blonde hair that was impossibly long and part of it was holding Coulson hostage; and then there was a…dragon. His was skin black and large emerald eyes that burned with aggression.

            Skye and May exchanged a look, where was the fourth boy? Bobbi stood, one hand held out to show peace, “Listen we’re not here to harm you.”

            “Oh really?” the girl with red hair aimed her arrow at Bobbi, “’Cause I could’ve sworn you all had guns aimed at us.”

            “That’s only because we didn’t know what we were walking into,” Skye said gently.

            “Why are you here?” the girl snapped, now aiming her arrow at Skye.

            The boy with white hair rested a hand on her arm. Skye licked her lips, “We saw something that we didn’t understand. We just wanted to come and see what it was that was different.”

            “People are afraid of things that are different,” the girl with blonde hair said in a sweet voice, “And when they are afraid, bad things happen.”

            “But we aren’t afraid,” Skye said, “We are not afraid. We protect those that are different, we protect them. I’m different, yet I am still here.”

            “How are _you_ different?” the red-haired girl spat.

            “Merida,” the blonde whispered.

            “I’m not…human, yet I am here surrounded by people who I love and who love me,” Skye let her eyes wander to Coulson as she said the final thing.

            Bobbi joined Skye, “We’re just here to learn.”

            The trio exchanged glances before the blonde grabbed her hair and waved it, which released Coulson. The dragon got smaller and smaller until the fourth boy stood in its place. Bobbi and Skye stepped back, Coulson frowned and May’s hand twitched as she suppressed the urge to grab her gun. Skye stepped forward, holding out her hand, “I’m Skye. This is Bobbi, and that’s Coulson and May.”

            The boy with white hair stepped forward and took her hand. She had to suppress the flinch. He was so cold. “I’m Jack, that’s Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup.”

            “Well, hey,” Skye glanced at Coulson, “So what exactly are you?”

            “What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked, frowning.

            “Are you human or no?” Bobbi asked.

            “Hang on,” May stepped forward, “You’re Rapunzel and you’re name is Jack, would that be a Jack Frost?”

            He raised his hands, “Guilty.”

            “What does that mean? I honestly don’t understand,” Skye looked at May for help.

            Bobbi spoke instead, “Jack Frost is what some people – especially in the old day – believed caused the snow and stuff. His name has been around forever, just like Rapunzel’s. What I don’t understand is Matilda and Hiccup. Are you all from legends or are just two of you?”

            “Me and Jack have been around for a long time but Hiccup and Matilda not as long. Still though, they have been around longer than the rest of you,” Rapunzel said.

            “Punz,” Maerida hissed.

            “It’s fine, they’re good people,” Rapunzel said, smiling.

            “Mer,” Hiccup said, “They are.”

            “If you guys say so,” Merida rolled her eyes.

            “The thing is,” Jack said, “After we sort of…well, reached the limit where we were no longer able to pass as truly human – we removed ourselves enough from the world that we remained unseen yet we could sense what was going to happen and when our help was needed.”

            “And your help is needed,” Skye said slowly.

            “Yes,” Rapunzel said.

            Just at that instant FitzSimmons and Hunter suddenly stumbled into the picture. Their eyes widened at the sight of the four teenagers but they quickly got over it. Coulson stared at them, “What’s wrong?”

            “We detected something,” Simmons said.

            “And you’re not going to like it,” Hunter pointed out.

            Everyone looked at the four teenagers who looked guilty. Well, everyone but Jack who shrugged, “Duty calls.”


End file.
